To Do List
This is a list of pages that are most needed on this site. If you are interested in contributing but don't know where to start, this is the place for you. As things get completed, they will be removed and new ones will be added. Each page that needs work has a brief description about the type of content that is needed, though these are recommendations and not strict guide lines. Please contribute however you are able. Topic Types The To Do List is divided into sections similar to the sections on the front page, and these include some of the major areas of this wiki. Within each section, various pages are mentioned along with descriptions of the desired content. Each page has a rating tag associated with it that indicates its estimated reliance on a type of source material, on a 1 star (*) to 5 star (*****) scale, and if it needs a picture. These ratings look like (Exp: ***, Res: ****, Pic), abbreviating 'experience', 'research' and 'pictures'. *Experienced Based - (Exp: *****) :Some pages need to be written by drawing from one's own experiences. Pages that give advice for how do deal with situations or take advantage of opportunities would fall into this category. These pages require good writing skill and creativity but do not require research. A page with a rating of * would require little personal insight, whereas a page rated at ***** is based almost entirely on relating your own experiences on a subject. *Research Based - (Res: *****) :Not everyone is comfortable creating original content, in which case you might be interested in research based pages. These pages rely on finding information from other sources and compiling them into an article here on this wiki. If you are just going to copy and paste material from somewhere else on the internet, make sure you have permission to do so and be sure to cite your source. You may also paraphrase material from other sites so that it fits the style of this wiki, again, with citations. A page rated at * would have very little objective information, whereas a page rated at ***** consist mainly of factual information. *Pictures - (Pic) :It's hard to have an interesting website without pictures, which is why some pages will be marked as needing a Pic. Ideally these will be pictures you take yourself, but finding them on the internet can be alright too. Be aware though that some internet pictures have copyright issues, so they may need to be properly cited. This category is for all pages that need pictures; more is better so don't feel bad if someone beats you to it. Eventually we'd like to add the ability to cycle through pictures each time you view a page. To upload an image, the easiest way is to click the "Add Images" button near the top right of the text field while editing. *Update - (Update) :Things change, pages need to be updated. This tag will probably show up a lot at the beginning of a semester. Student Organizations *Student Organizations – How & Why. Multiple overview pages on clubs are required. One page would cover the nuts and bolts of creating a new club at UCB, and perhaps as well the information regarding how to transfer control of a club from one set of people to another as years and semesters pass. Another page would more subjectively cover the club “experience,” why a person should join a club, and how to look for and join clubs. Starter pages: **How to start a student organization (Exp: **, Res: ****) **Why to join a student organization (Exp: ****, Res: *) **How to find a club (Exp: ***, Res: **) *Greek Life – Multiple types of pages are needed. One would be a basic Overview of the Greek System in Berkeley, and some info about the various sub-organizations. Another would cover the rationale for joining a fraternity/sorority. There would be specific pages for each individual fraternity/sorority. Hazing as a topic will have to be covered, probably as its own page. Starter pages include: **Greek Life (Exp:****, Res: **, Pic) **Overview of the Greek System (Exp:**, Res: *****) **Why to join a Greek Organization (Exp:*****, Res: *) **Hazing (Exp: ****, Res: ***) *Honor Societies – Individual pages for any and all honor societies on campus. Useful information would include an overview of the organization’s history at UCB, how to qualify, and a regular updating of upcoming events and organization officers. (Exp: ****, Res: ***, Pic) *Religious Groups – Individual pages for any and all religious groups on campus. Useful info would include an overview of the religious demographic that the group is based on, times/locations when and where the group meets, a regular updating of upcoming events and organization officers, and perhaps a brief overview of the group’s history. (Exp: ****, Res: ***, Pic) *Student Government – An overview page for the ASUC has been written. Go there if you want to see an example page. A few pages that come as an outgrowth of this page include the [Advocate Office, the Graduate Assembly, and pages on political parties. Another page could cover why it is good for students to participate in the system, what kind of things can be achieved through participation, and how to lobby elected officers for specific things. Individual pages for elected student body officials could be useful as well. Starter pages include: **ASUC political parties (Exp: *, Res: *****) **Graduate Assembly (Exp: *, Res: *****) **Student Advocate Office (Exp: *, Res: *****) **Why to participate in student government (Exp: ****, Res: **) **How to lobby student government (Exp: ***, Res: ***) *Sports – Sports is a very broad category. The main divide would be between intercollegiate sports programs at UCB, and intramural sports. For intercollegiate sports, pages would be created regarding a program’s history, listings for its current and former roster and personnel, and any important titles that the team has won. For intramural sports, there should be one general page about what sports are available and how to create a team. As the category is fleshed out, individual pages for student-created teams is a possibility. There are probably too many individual intercollegiate sports programs to list here, but good starters for intramurals include: **Intramural sports (Exp: **, Res: ****, Pic) **Intercollegiate Sports (Exp: **, Res: ****, Pic) **How to create an intramural sports team (Exp: **, Res: *****) Academics Pages in the Academics section should concern themselves with the actual process of taking (and succeeding in) any given class at UC Berkeley, or with the process of enrolling and eventually earning a degree. *Starting the semester - Topics should relate to helping a student navigate his/her way through the first week or two of a semester. Sample topics include: **Picking classes (Exp: ****, Res: *) **Waitlisting classes (Exp: ****, Res: *) **Organizing a class schedule (Exp: *****, Res: *) **Discussion sections (Exp: ****, Res: **) *Taking classes - Anything related to helping a student his/her studies should go here. For instance, a useful page might cover methods to improve taking notes. A page covering ways to prepare for a major exam is a must-have. There is a lot of freedom with this section, and you are encouraged to contribute any topics that you feel will be useful. If you want an example, please see the page on Study Groups. **Improving the discussion section experience (Exp: *****, Res: *) **Improving study habits (Exp: *****, Res: *) **Exam preparation (Exp: *****, Res: *) *Majors - A comprehensive list of the major programs offered at UCB will probably be folded in with pages about their associated departments. Rather, these pages should be more closely related to the process of deciding a major, planning out how to fill the prereqs, and eventually Completing major requirements. Obviously, these steps will vary from major to major, but there are many experiences that common no matter what. **Picking a major (Exp: ****, Res: ***) **Fulfilling major prerequisites (Exp: ***, Res: ****) **Completing major requirements (Exp: ***, Res: ****) *Academic resources - Pages here should relate to the types of resources that a student has available outside of classes to help improve studying. The aforementioned page on Study Groups is, once again, a good example. Other pages might cover tutoring services that are available, suggestions for taking advantage of Office hours, or anything related to using the Library. **Tutoring (Exp: ***, Res: **) **Office hours (Exp: ****, Res: **) About UC Berkeley *About UC Berkeley - This page needs to be cleaned up so that it provides a good overview of the school in addition to providing links to other pages in this section. Nothing too complicated, just basic information, more detailed information would be on sub pages. (Exp:***, Res:***) *Colleges - The different colleges listed on the About UC Berkeley page need content. They need general descriptions, lists of departments, location, deans, contact info, etc. Feel free to use the Department template for now, this can be edited later. **Colleges (Exp:**, Res:**) **Boalt School of Law (Exp:**, Res:****) **College of Chemistry (Exp:**, Res:****) **College of Engineering (Exp:**, Res:****) **College of Environmental Design (Exp:**, Res:****) **College of Letters and Science (Exp:**, Res:****) **College of Natural Resources (Exp:**, Res:****) **Graduate School of Education (Exp:**, Res:****) **Graduate School of Journalism (Exp:**, Res:****) **Haas School of Business (Exp:**, Res:****) **Richard & Rhoda Goldman School of Public Policy (Exp:**, Res:****) **School of Information (Exp:**, Res:****) **School of Optometry (Exp:**, Res:****) **School of Public Health (Exp:**, Res:****) **School of Social Welfare *History of UC Berkeley - Some sort of history of the school would be nice to have, just a general description for now but can be very detailed. (Exp:**, Res: ****, Pic) *Statistics - School statistics such as admission rates, population, ranking, etc. The more the better. (Exp:*, Res:****) *Traditions - Any and all traditions associated with Berkeley, a main page and additional sub pages are needed. A sub section would include Berkeley Songs for example. A explanation about the Stanford Rivalry would also fall at least partly into this category. **Traditions (Exp:****, Res:**) **Songs (Exp:****, Res:****) **Stanford Rivalry (Exp:****, Res:****) People *People - The People page is a starting point for finding or adding pages for Professors and GSIs. The Professors and GSIs pages also need to be created, including a description of the position and links for searching and finding them. They all could probably use a picture to make them more interesting. Pages need to be created for almost all professors and GSIs, this includes information such as schedules, classes, office hours, contact information, and any other important information you can think of. These pages are intended to be neutral and should avoid anything objectionable. Much of the information can probably be found on the persons webpage. The People page does not currently encompass students or the administration, this may change in the future though. **People (Exp:**, Res:**, Pic) **Professors (Exp:**, Res:**, Pic) **GSIs (Exp:**, Res:**, Pic) **Add a Professor (Exp:***, Res:***, Pic) **Add a GSI (Exp:***, Res:***, Pic) Socializing *Networking - Networking is something that is very important to consider during college, even if it's never explicitly mentioned. We would like to help people by educating them about this topic and showing them how to develop their own personal network. A lot of a persons success in life is reliant on the support of their peers and advisors, whether it is advice, assistance, or recommendations. Social Networking is a sub category which would also want to mention Social Networking Sites (ie. facebook and myspace) and the advantages of maintaining and developing your social network. **Networking (Exp:*****, Res:**) **The importance of networking (Exp:*****, Res:*) **Social Networking (Exp:*****, Res:*, Pic) **Social Networking Sites (Exp:*****, Res:***, Pic) *Meeting new people - Meeting new people is a huge part of college, since you will be meeting new people at least with every new class you take, in addition to meeting people outside of class. The goal of this page would be to give a crash course in the aspects of meeting new people with some parts detailed in sub pages. An example of a sub page is Handshakes where some of the intricacies of the simple act of shaking someone's hand are explained. Remembering peoples names is another example. Making a good first impression is about how to create a positive image when you first meet someone. Networking Sites is also included above, but it can also be used to find and make new friends. Why join an organization? should describe the benefits in terms of meeting new people. Keep making new friends should emphasize the importance of not being complacent with ones social circles. Self-Introductions is self explanatory. Getting to know someone comes down to how to develop an acquaintance into a friend. Picking your friends should go into the influence your friends have on you; it is important to have friends who share your goals. Feel free add any other pages that might be helpful, this is not a complete list. **Meeting new people (Exp:*****, Res:*) **Making a good first impression (Exp:*****, Res:*) **Networking Sites (Exp:*****, Res:***) **Why join an organization? (Exp:*****, Res:***) **Keep making new friends (Exp:*****, Res:*) **Self-Introductions (Exp:*****, Res:*) **Getting to know someone (Exp:*****, Res:*) **Picking your friends (Exp:*****, Res:*) Financial *Financial Aid - There are a multitude of Financial Aid options for students, but it's doubtful that they are all aware of these options. Student Loans, how to get them, what they do, how much help do they provide and so on. Grants are another financial option that can be taken advantage of. Any information on Scholarships would also be useful. Student Employment and Work-Study Programs are also important related topics. You could probably find a lot of this information somewhere on Berkeley's main website, but copying, referencing and organizing this information would be quite helpful. **Financial Aid (Exp: *****, Res: *****) **Student Loans (Exp: ***, Res: *****) **Grants (Exp: ***, Res: *****) **Scholarships (Exp: ***, Res: *****) **Student Employment (Exp: ****, Res: *****) **Work-Study Programs (Exp: ****, Res: *****) *Jobs - Anything and everything about how to find a job as a student. We need a Job Resources page which could list all the resources available to students to help them find a job. A page on Job Interviews would also fall in this category. Depending on the job, you might need a Resume. Student Employment and Work-Study Programs are also important related topics. **Jobs (Exp: *****, Res: *****) **Job Resources (Exp: **, Res: *****) **Job Interviews (Exp: *****, Res: **) **Resume (Exp: ****, Res: ****) **Student Employment (Exp: ****, Res: ****) **Work-Study Programs (Exp: ****, Res: ****) *Personal Finances - This section would be devoted to helping students manage their personal finances. We already have a Banking page which talks about the banking options at Cal. A Credit Cards page would be a place to offer students advice on being responsible with credit. Creating a budget would talk about how to plan out your finances. A Living Cheap page is all the more important with the current state of the economy. **Personal Finances (Exp: *****, Res: **) **Creating a budget (Exp: *****, Res: **) **Living Cheap (Exp: *****, Res: ****) Classes *Classes - The Classes page is a starting point for finding or adding class pages. Individual class pages are the main thing that needs to be added. This includes material like the official class description along with the schedule for the current semester. Once there is a reasonable database of classes, pages like Classes every student should take and Most Popular Classes can be added. **Classes (Exp:**, Res:****, Pic) **Classes every student should take (Exp:*****, Res:**, Pic) **Most Popular Classes (Exp:****, Res:***, Pic) **Add a Class (Exp:**, Res:****) Living in Berkeley *Transportation - Most transportation-related topics will lean heavily towards being research-type. An overview page for BART is needed. There already exists a page about how to reach specific locations in the Bay Area, and further additions on how to get to other places should be added to that page. Overview pages are needed for AC Transit and campus shuttles. Unlike BART, no page exists yet for how to go from one specific place to another. Perhaps a brief description of what lines run to any given place is needed. A separate topic for MUNI is debatable (and is not a priority at the moment) but could be an area for future expansion. A page covering the commuting experience is needed as well. Starter pages include: **Bay area rapid transit (Exp: *, Res: *****) **AC transit (Exp: *, Res: *****) **Campus shuttles (Exp: *, Res: *****) **Going to Places with AC Transit (Exp: ***, Res: ****) **Commuting (Exp:****, Res: *) *Housing - Broadly speaking, the housing section is currently subdivided by type. For Dorms, an overview page is needed for every individual dorm (and in the case of the units, perhaps a page for each individual building). There should be an overview of the co-op system, and pages for every building. There are a few potential topics for Apartments, including How to find an apartment and Renter's Rights. Boarding houses can each receive their own page if desired. Greek housing will have its own page, but it should focus on the experience of living in a fraternity/sorority house as a boarder. Specific Greek organizations should already have their own individual page. A page covering the pros and cons of each could be handy. There should be several pages on the topic of roommate interaction, including how to find a roommate and how to get along. Starter pages include: **Unit 1 (Exp: *, Res: *****, Pic) **Unit 2 (Exp: *, Res: *****, Pic) **Unit 3 (Exp: *, Res: *****, Pic) **Bowles Hall (Exp: ***, Res: *****, Pic) **Stern Hall (Exp: *, Res: *****, Pic) **Foothill (Exp: *, Res: *****, Pic) **La Loma (Exp: *, Res: *****, Pic) **Clark Kerr Campus (Exp: *, Res: *****, Pic) **Channing-Bowditch (Exp: *, Res: *****, Pic) **International House (Exp: *, Res: *****, Pic) **Theme Housing (Exp: ***, Res: *****, Pic) **Overview of University Students' Cooperative Association (Exp: *, Res: *****) **Greek Housing (Exp: ***, Res: **) **Comparison of housing options (Exp: ***, Res: *) **How to find an apartment (Exp: *****, Res: *) **Renter's rights (Exp: ***, Res: ****) **Picking a roommate (Exp: *****, Res: *) **Getting along with your roommate (Exp: *****, Res: *) *Shopping - There should be a wide variety of overview pages, dealing with where to find any given type of item. There are probably too many to list here. How-to pages might be useful in some cases: for instance, many new students might not have much experience with buying groceries. There will be pages for shopping districts as well (such as College avenue, Downtown Berkeley, and Telegraph Avenue), though these pages will be much broader in scope than just their commercial aspects. **Grocery stores (Exp: *, Res: ***) **Bookstores (Exp: *, Res: ***) **School Supplies (Exp: *, Res: ***) **Furnishings (Exp: *, Res: ***) **Sporting goods (Exp: *, Res: ***) **Tips for buying groceries (Exp: *****, Res: *) *Restaurants and Businesses - For Restaurant and Business pages, it is not our goal to compete with sites like yelp. Yelp is a very useful and established site, but it does not necessarily encompass everything that is useful about these places. For example, yelp cannot compile all its information into one useful post since it is constantly being updated with new opinions. A wiki based entry can provide a descriptive summary of the restaurant and maybe some useful facts like most popular dishes. It could also prominently mention any special deals offered by a business. This approach would complement yelp's opinionated comments which could be visited by users to make a final decision. Feel free to make bare bones entries for places, someone else can always fill in more later, creating a page is the (relatively) hard part. **Restaurants (Exp: ****, Res: ***, Pic) **Businesses '(Exp: ****, Res: ***, Pic) **Add a Restaurant (Exp: ***, Res: ***, Pic) **Add a Business (Exp: ***, Res: ***, Pic) *Health and Safety - This category will consist of two parts: First, there will be pages related to health-related topics. This includes pages explaining the health services available on campus (such as the Tang Center and SHIP), as well as more personalized topics such as safe sex practices and maintaining good sleeping habits. A Mental Health section is also essential. It would include topics like Counseling, How to overcome depression and Dealing with stress. The other half of this category relates to personal safety. Topics under this category include how to deal with and prevent theft, Nighttime safety, and Earthquake safety. **Tang Center (Exp: **, Res: ****) **Student Health Insurance Plan (Exp: *, Res: *****) **Counseling (Exp: ***, Res: ***) **Safe sex practices (Exp: ***, Res: ****) **Tips for good sleeping habits (Exp: ****, Res: **) **Healthy eating habits (Exp: ***, Res: ***) **Mental Health (Exp: ****, Res: ****) **Counseling (Exp: ***, Res: *****) **How to overcome depression (Exp: *****, Res: *****) **Dealing with stress (Exp: *****, Res: ***) **Theft (Exp: ****, Res: **) **Nighttime safety (Exp: ****, Res: **) **Earthquake safety (Exp: ****, Res: **) Advertising *Flyers - To spread awareness for this site, Flyers are a must. We'll need two kinds of flyers, a smaller one for handing out to people in person, and a larger one for posting around campus. The smaller one would be geared towards soliciting contributions from student groups at first, but then adjusted later more towards everybody. Something about the size of a note-card would be the goal. The poster would be something simple that could potentially be printed by anyone for posting around campus. We would first need to take care of some administrative details so that we are permitted to advertise on campus before implementing either of these options. Still, catchy designs and slogans are much appreciated. (Exp: ****, Res: ***)